oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranging Guild
The Ranging Guild is located just east of Hemenster and north of Ardougne. It is members only, and 40 Ranged is required for a player to enter. Inside the guild are two Activities and several shops to visit. There is also a tannery here, but it is not very practical because of its distance from a bank. A Combat bracelet can be used to teleport directly outside the Ranging Guild and is the fastest method of getting there. The Activities Human Pincushion? This combat activity requires a bow of any type that has the long-ranged option. Each player has to switch to the long-ranged fighting style and attack the archers on the other platform. There are four levels of difficulty, and since the platforms across are inaccessible, arrows shot here can not be retrieved even if the player has Ava's Attractor or Ava's Accumulator. They can, however, be telegrabbed. However, players also stand a chance to pick up arrows shot by opposing archers. The arrows that may be received range in quality from iron to adamantite. In addition, the archers are aggressive and will attack players regardless of their combat level. Protect from Missiles, one of your Prayers, is highly recommended; this activity is unsafe and players will lose items if they die. *The north tower is the easiest and contains three level 19 Tower archers. They shoot Iron Arrows and wear standard leather armour, standard Coifs, and use Oak Longbows. *The east tower contains three level 34 Tower Archers. They shoot steel arrows, wear standard leather with Hardleather bodies and Coifs, and use Willow Longbows. *The south tower contains three level 49 Tower Archers. They shoot mithril arrows, wear studded leather, and use Maple Longbows. *The west tower is the most difficult one and contains three level 64 Tower Archers. They shoot adamant arrows, wear Green Dragonhide armour with standard Coifs, and wield Yew Longbows. It is advised to turn auto retaliate off while playing this activity. Depending on the player's Range level, the tower advisors will tell the player which tower is best for the player to use. The Advisor's recommendations are according to level, in increments of 10; for example, a level 40 ranger will be recommended the level 19 tower archers; a level 50 ranger will be recommended the level 34 archers, and so on. Players attempting to do the medium Seers' Village Tasks should note that, Oak, Willow, Maple, Yew, and Magic longbows will not work. Also, once a tower is "recommended," the archers from the other towers disappear. Only the ones from the "recommended" tower will remain. Therefore, when attempting to kill one archer from each tower, do not talk to the advisors. (If you do so by mistake, simply go down the ladder and then climb back up.) Archery competition This activity is called Archery competition. In it, players can shoot targets and earn archery tickets, which can be used to buy rewards. The cost is 200 coins per game, including the entrance fee and the cost of the ten bronze arrows required to play the game. Players are required to provide their own bow and may use the bronze arrows provided by the judge. Note: Players are not allowed to use arrows other than bronze. A player may equip 1,000 bronze arrows and play the activity 100 times without the need to equip the arrows. Each time a player fires at the target, they will hit at one of the following places: *'Missed': 0 points = 0 exp *'Black': 10 points = 5 exp *'Blue': 20 points = 10 exp *'Red': 30 points = 15 exp *'Yellow': 50 points = 25 exp *'Bulls-Eye': 100 points = 50 exp Any type of bow that can fire bronze arrows can be used. The tickets are given after completing the game (10 shots). Players can either speak to the Competition Judge or fire again at the target to get tickets. The number of tickets received is equivalent to the number of points received divided by 10. Where you click on the target does not affect where the arrow hits the target, but your accuracy (and thus your score) is affected by the quality of your equipment, whether you are wearing armour, and your ranged level. The Ticket Merchant at the ticket shop sells: This activity can be used to gain between 10k-60k Ranged experience per hour, but NO Constitution experience. It will be profitable when buying rune arrows with the tickets as long as 250 points (25 tickets) are gained per game. Note: Sacred Clay Range Coifs obtained from the Stealing Creation minigame cannot be used to earn twice the amount of experience during this activity. Multiplying the amount of tickets you have earned by 5, will give you the amount of exp earned. Note: Logging out during the activity does NOT cause you to have to restart. Shops Aaron's Archery Appendages Aaron sells low level ranger armour and the Ranged Cape of Accomplishment. Dargaud's Bows and Arrows Dargaud sells arrow shafts, arrows and arrowtips up to and including runite. Authentic Throwing Weapons The Tribal Weapons Salesman sells javelins and thrownaxes up to rune. Trivia *Getting 1,000 tickets at the Ranging Guild is one of the medium Seers' Village Tasks. *This is also a great place to obtain free arrows. Simply wear armour that has a high range defence, and bring food. Stand in one spot, but do not retaliate. Let the archers attack you, and pick up their ammunition. *It is possible to use a Dwarf Multicannon on the south and north towers if you set it up next to the tower advisors in front of the door. *Sometimes, when a player kills 2 archers, the instructors say the tower is defeated. *Although the Dark Bow only fires 1 arrow if you use it in the Archery Competition, you still hear the sound of 2 arrows firing. *Zanik appears here after The Chosen Commander. She rants about how she dislikes the archers here because they don't consider crossbows, like the one she wields, to be "real" bows. She wants to set the record in the archery competition, to prove that they are wrong . *The Ranging Guild used to be the place where players could buy a Fletching Cape of Achievement, but it was later moved because some players had 99 Fletching but did not have the Ranged requirement to enter the guild. *Aside from rune arrows being a stackable item, two inventory spaces must be open to exchange tickets. *The Ranging Guild is unique, in that the "squares" that the game is built on are turned 45 degrees. This means that, where squares are usually aligned north-south and east-west, in the guild they are northeast-southwest and northwest-southeast. es:Ranging guild nl:Ranging Guild Category:Minigames Category:Ranged Category:Guilds Category:Wikia Game Guides activities fi:Ranging Guild